The invention relates to a buggy comprising at least two pairs of legs, wherein each pair comprises a first leg and a second leg, which are each fitted with a wheel at one end, the first and the second leg of each pair are pivotally interconnected by means of a main pivot at a location some distance away from said wheels, wherein the first and the second leg of each pair are furthermore interconnected by means of a girder between said main pivot and said wheel, which girder is pivotally connected to the first leg with a first end and to an element which is slidably disposed along the second leg with a second end, whilst furthermore the two pairs of legs are interconnected by means of at least two collapsible rod mechanisms, wherein the first rod mechanism extends between the second legs of said two pairs, which first rod mechanism includes first rods which are pivotally connected to the elements which are capable of sliding movement along the second legs, as well as second rods which are pivotally connected to the second legs.
Buggies of this kind must be collapsible, compact and light-weight in order to enable easy transport in for example a car or on a bicycle. All four wheels are moved together when the buggy is being folded. At the same time such buggies must be robust in use in unfolded condition.
In a similar buggy known from German patent DE-C2-43.28.567 the space present under the plane bounded by the girders is taken up by various rods connected to the legs. As a result, said space is not available for placing a shopping basket, for example, under the girders. Moreover, the presence of various rods under the plane bounded by the girders gives the buggy an untidy appearance.
The object of the invention is to provide a buggy which is easily folded, compact, sturdy and robust and wherein furthermore the drawbacks of the known buggy are avoided.
This objective is accomplished with the buggy according to the invention in that the second rod mechanism extends between the girders of both pairs, wherein the elements which are pivotally connected to said girders are spaced from the wheels by a greater distance in an unfolded position of the buggy than in a folded position thereof.
Since the second rod mechanism extends between the girders, the second rod mechanism lies in the plane extending through the girders, as it were. The first rod mechanism extends practically completely on a side remote from the wheels of the elements which can slide over the second legs, as a result of which practically none of the rods of the rod mechanisms are disposed under the plane extending through the girders.
Since the second end is slidable with respect to the second leg, the legs can be simply swung together by moving the second end of the girder towards the wheel, as a result of which the buggy is relatively compact in folded condition.
The girder that interconnects the two legs of one pair prevents the legs from moving apart, thus providing a sturdy triangular construction.
A further stiffening is obtained by providing the two pairs of legs with one girder extending between the legs.
The two parallel pairs of legs can be moved together and apart by means of the rod mechanisms, wherein the two rod mechanisms can be locked with respect to each other in the moved-apart position so as to prevent undesirable folding of the buggy.